


What's Up, Danger?

by Tfortrash (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Found Family, Gen, Team as Family, no beta we die like robins, non-graphic injury, they love each other damn it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tfortrash
Summary: Robin/Nightwing centric short oneshots (most of which have him getting the shit kicked out of him)





	What's Up, Danger?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting at ass in the morning and I Refuse to proof read pls b merciful  
Edit: okay just reread it and Yikes that was a lot of typos, hopefully it should be better now! i also changed the name from "there's no I in team" to "what's up, danger?" :D

Dick woke up in someone’s arms. Well, ‘woke up’ is a bit strong for what happened. He just became… mildly conscious. And confused. Because, while it wasn’t unusual to wake up being carried by Bruce, it usually wasn’t while he was in his Robin costume, and this time it wasn’t Bruce who was carrying him. In fact, the person who was carrying him was flying. That was definitely new, and was strange enough to get from mildly conscious to mostly awake.

Opening his eyes was way more of a chore than it should have been, in his opinion. And the view he got wasn’t even that great. He was looking up at the sky, but he couldn’t even see the stars because of heavy clouds. 3/10, not fun. Wait, why was he outside?

Dick jerked up, and immediately regretted it, because it sent a shot of pure agony through his abdomen. He went limp again in hopes that the pain would lessen, but unfortunately, it seemed that his stomach was determined to crawl out of him. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. At his movement, the person who was carrying him gasped, and said “Robin?” though it was through what sounded like tears. He rolled his head toward the voice, and realized hey, M’gann is carrying him. 

He tried to say hello, or some other greeting to her, but it came out as more of a “huuuhgnn?”, which, to be fair, much better encompassed how he was feeling. M’gann glanced down at him, and yup, she was definitely crying. He wanted to say something to comfort her, and to ask what exactly happened to land him with a stomach wound, and also where the rest of the team was, but apparently all of his pitiful amount of energy had been wasted on making that noise, as he promptly passed out.

Waking up the second time is much less painful. It seems he’s on the good stuff, because not only can he not feel any sort of gaping hole in his abdomen, he also still can’t remember how exactly he was injured in the first part. Once again, he peeled open his eyes to take in his surroundings, and once he did, he couldn’t keep a small smile from turning up the corners of his mouth. Sleeping on the chair next to him is Wally, curled up into a small ball, drooling on his jeans. Next to him, Artemis was flopped over on his back, seemingly having slid off from where she had been perched on the arm of the chair. Across the room, Conner was standing up, his back military straight, even as he slept. On his other side, two other chairs had been dragged up, each respectively holding Kaldur and M’gann, who were slumped over on top of each other. 

Dick barked out a laugh, a grin refusing to leave his face. At the sudden noise, Wally jolted up, sending Artemis off the chair and onto the ground. She went to yell at Wally, but once she noticed Dick was awake, she forgot about her bruised knees. The noise also woke up Conner, M’gann, and Kaldur. Everyone in the room quickly crowded around Dick's bed, scolding him for worrying them, and though Dick had heard this speech about a million different times, he couldn’t help but smile. He really loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any weird grammar/spelling/anything else pls point it out to me!!! :D


End file.
